warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirrelflight/PR
Personality :Squirrelflight is feisty, passionate, scrappy, and expressive.Revealed on She is also clever and quick-witted, and is quick to defend herself and her Clanmates. Relationships Firestar and Sandstorm :Squirrelflight’s parents are proud and supportive of her, and she had a good relationship with them and grieved when they died. Leafpool :Squirrelflight and Leafpool are as close as can be. They even shared some sort of link where they knew each other’s feelings, though that link seems to have faded over time. They obviously have a very strong bond, and Squirrelflight even agrees to take Leafpool’s kits and raise them as her own. When the secret is revealed that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are not Squirrelflight’s kits, she and Leafpool support each other, and Squirrelflight tries to explain why she had to help her sister. After this, the two sisters spend many moons as deputy and medicine cat of ThunderClan, and Leafpool supports Squirrelflight during the conflict with the Sisters. However, Leafpool and Squirrelflight end up buried in a rockslide, and go to StarClan. There, they are reunited with Hollyleaf and Firestar and Sandstorm, and Leafpool is happy. However, Squirrelflight wants to get back to her Clan. Squirrelflight survives in the end, and her spirit returns to her body, but Leafpool dies, and Squirrelflight mourns for her sister. Bramblestar :Squirrelflight’s and Bramblestar’s relationship has been very volatile over the years. When Squirrelflight was an apprentice, Bramblestar thinks she is a quarrelsome nuisance, and Squirrelflight thinks he is an arrogant know-it-all. However, as time goes on, they grow closer and develop affection for each other, until Bramblestar starts meeting with his half-brother, Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight warns him about Hawkfrost’s nature, but he doesn’t listen, and Squirrelflight begins to grow closer to Ashfur. However, after Bramblestar kills Hawkfrost, he and Squirrelflight reconcile and become mates. :When Squirrelflight reveals her kits to Bramblestar, he is excited and proud. He and Squirrelflight raise the kits together, and love them. But when Squirrelflight’s secret is uncovered, Bramblestar feels betrayed by Squirrelflight’s lies, and they once again have a falling out. However, Bramblestar eventually grows to understand that Squirrelflight does everything for the best of reasons, and he lets her back into his life as his deputy. Squirrelflight accepts his offer, and the two become mates again, and have their own kits together. Their relationship takes a turn when Squirrelflight defends and seems to favor The Sisters over ThunderClan, stressing out Bramblestar as he tries to keep the relations between the Clans peaceful and Squirrelflight continually going behind his back and undermining his authority. It gets to the point where Bramblestar questions her legitimacy as deputy and the only serenity the two share is looking over their grandchildren. However, they make up afterwards. :When Bramblestar suddenly dies, Squirrelflight is so overcome with grief that she refuses to take up leadership, but is overjoyed when he revives. She initially convinces herself that the reason he's acting oddly is just a result of the trauma of losing a life and does her best to comfort him, but gradually becomes suspicious. When Rootpaw tells her that the real Bramblestar is trapped as a ghost, Squirrelflight believes him, and agrees to help ShadowClan reveal the impostor’s true identity and restore Bramblestar to leadership. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf :Squirrelflight raises these three as if they were her own kits, and truly loves them. When she reveals the truth about their parents to them, they feel betrayed and do not talk to her. She is dismayed, and tries to reconnect with her kits, but they reject her. However, eventually, all the cats involved with the secret come to terms with the past, and mostly forgive each other. Sparkpelt, Alderheart, Dandelionkit, and Juniperkit :Squirrelflight loves all her kits. She is proud of Sparkpelt and Alderheart for what they have accomplished, and mourns for her two kits that died, Juniperkit and Dandelionkit. She sees them in StarClan when she goes there temporarily, and briefly gets to spend time with them before she goes back to ThunderClan. She is sad to leave them, but knows that she’ll be with them again someday. Shrewpaw, Spiderleg, and Whitewing :Shrewpaw was friends with Squirrelflight when they were both apprentices. When Shrewpaw died, Squirrelflight was deeply saddened. : Dustpelt :Dustpelt is Squirrelflight's mentor, picked specially by Firestar to try and balance Squirrelflight's feisty personality. While Dustpelt is often strict with her, he saw her potential and wanted her to succeed, though this did not stop Squirrelflight from continually testing her mentor's patience. When Squirrelflight helps lead the Clan to their new home in the quarry, Dustpelt sought out Firestar and recommends to him about making her a warrior, and is incredibly proud when she becomes one. :Years later, Sandstorm tells Alderheart and Sparkpelt about the time when Dustpelt told her that he was going to claw off Squirrelflight's pelt if she didn't behave. Though Sandstorm knew he didn't mean it, and truly wanted the best for her. Ashfur :Squirrelflight and Ashfur were average Clanmates, up until she went traveling to sun-drown-place. In that time, Ashfur worried for her, being one of the few cats to greet her warmly on her return. After moving to the lake territories, the two developed a supportive and playful friendship. However, Ashfur wanted to spend an increasing amount of time with Squirrelflight, usually being the first to approach, even while her focus was elsewhere. :Ashfur became overprotective of Squirrelflight. He fought her battles for her and defended her against their Clanmates, specifically Bramblestar, much to the frustration of the independent she-cat, as she needed her closest companion to match her feisty personality, not contain it. As Ashfur’s romantic feelings became clear, Squirrelflight briefly questioned her own feelings, but ultimately wanted to remain friends. :Although Squirrelflight explained this as kindly as she could, Ashfur wouldn't accept her answer. He repeatedly stated he loved her and even attempted to guilt trip her by bringing up Bramblestar's heritage. However, he soon began ignoring her entirely, even with simple greetings, leaving Squirrelflight guilt-ridden. Her guilt turned to anger when Ashfur makes his first move to spite Squirrelflight by accusing her sister Leafpool of lying about her vision of Bramblestar's deputyship, which provokes Squirrelflight to almost attacking him. Seasons on, Squirrelflight and Ashfur seemingly learn to tolerate one another, despite occasional moments of tension. :However, Ashfur later reveals his hidden vendetta went to the extreme, confessing to the four attempted murders of Squirrelflight’s family members and swearing to humiliate her at the Gathering. This was all in an attempt to make her feel the same pain he felt at her rejection. When Squirrelflight begs him not to expose the secret, Ashfur doesn’t care to listen, intending to get her exiled. :After Ashfur’s murder, Squirrelflight is unsettled by both the death and the praise he received from his Clanmates, unknowing of his crimes. When she temporarily went to StarClan, Squirrelflight was confused and uncomfortable to discover Ashfur was there, questioning why he didn’t end up in the Dark Forest. She reluctantly dismissed it when Hollyleaf explained he'd apologized to StarClan. The former friends turned enemies awkwardly didn't say a word to each other. Flamepaw, Finchpaw, and Flickerkit :Squirrelflight loves her grandchildren very much, and when Flickerkit and the kits' father, Larksong, passed, she helped take care of them while Sparkpelt grieved, which helped her end her desire for another litter. Squirrelflight belives Flamepaw and Finchpaw will be great warriors when they grow older. When Squirrelflight was on the verge of death, she thought of Flamepaw and Finchpaw, and how she would miss them if she stayed in StarClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages